Entre Quatre Murs (Traduction)
by Marion310391
Summary: Il ne pouvait quitter le dortoir. Son dortoir. Celui de cette sale… Tout ça, c'était à cause de l'Ordre ! Enfermé dans ce petit espace avec pour seule compagnie une Sang-de-Bourbe, il n'en ressortirait pas indemne, c'était sûr. Sa santé mentale risquait de se... "Voilà," dit-elle. "Maintenant ton Sang est aussi impur que le mien !" (Translation of Isolation by Bex-chan)


Note de traducteur : Coucou tout le monde ! Voici une nouvelle traduction :)  
>L'histoire est à <strong>Bex-chan (original writer)<strong> sous le nom de **Isolation** et comporte 48 chapitres. Cette traduction a été faite avec l'aide de _SirMalfoy_ (et à sa demande, dans un long texte qu'elle avait intitulé _Supplique d'une non-anglophone_ et qui m'a convaincue ^^) et celle de _Lililoo_. Contrairement à Irrésistible, cette traduction sera postée au fur et à mesure de son avancement. Je pense qu'il y aura un update toutes les 3 semaines, sauf si j'arrive à prendre de l'avance et donc à poster plus rapidement, mais je ne promets rien !  
>Cette fiction est plutôt "sombre" mais a reçu plusieurs récompenses virtuelles et a plus de 11000 reviews et 10000 favs. Donc, je trouve que c'est une fiction qui vaut le coup !<p>

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en review, et je transmettrai à l'auteur ;) Ou de donner un avis sur la traduction ou de blablater, je réponds à toute les reviews :)  
>Et oui, le premier chapitre avait déjà été traduit en 2011 par quelqu'un qui a apparemment quitté le site ;)<p>

Bonne lecture ! :)

Note de l'auteur : Il s'agit d'une fiction, post PSM qui reprend donc toutes les infos des premiers livres et réecrit le 7e tome. Certaines scènes sont réservées aux adultes : scènes de violence et scènes sexuelles explicites. Le thème a déjà été plusieurs fois traité mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poster une nouvelle fiction sur ce thème.  
>L'histoire sera principalement en point de vue Drago, mais parfois Hermione. J'espère que ça vous plaira !<p>

Note de Béta, _Sir Malfoy_ : Lecteurs, lectrices, vous pouvez dire un immense merci à Marion pour avoir accepter de traduire cette merveilleuse fic écrite par Bex-chan que nous, pauvres petits français, allons ENFIN pouvoir apprécier. Et vous pouvez aussi me remercier, moi, de lui avoir demandé de la traduire au passage - hihi - car croyez-moi, cette fiction vaut vraiment le coup, et je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous ont déjà dû en entendre parler... Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Résumé : _Alors qu'Harry et Ron sont partis à la chasse aux Horcruxes, Hermione Granger est restée à Poudlard pour aider l'Ordre et les autres élèves. Drago Malefoy, lui, est forcé par Rogue de retourner au collège pour sa propre protection, mais ne peut quitter le dortoir qui lui est attribué : le dortoir de Granger. Hermione est la seule élève au courant de sa présence, et elle et Malefoy partagent ce petit espace. Drago essaye de ne pas devenir fou, alors qu'il devient petit à petit totalement isolé avec la Sang-de-Bourbe pour seule compagnie._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Entre quatre murs<span>**

**_Chapitre 1 : Le Refuge_**

Les gens disent souvent qu'en période de trouble, on apprend à apprécier les petites choses de la vie, des notions poétiques et fantasques telles que les couchers de soleil au chant des oiseaux, en passant même par les nombreuses teintes de fleurs écloses au matin.

Hermione Granger, elle, pouvait leur dire en toute certitude qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un tissu de conneries.

Conneries. Conneries. Conneries.

Jour après jour, les couchers de soleil s'enchaînaient, ne variant alors que par d'infimes détails. Les piaillements des oiseaux, eux, n'avaient rien de sons mélodieux et n'étaient qu'agaçants, lui provoquant d'interminables maux de tête. Quant aux nuances des fleurs, elle n'en avait franchement rien à faire. De plus, ces dernières étaient pour la plupart mortes, fanées, s'effritant au vent ; et ceci particulièrement au début de l'hiver, lorsque toute vie disparaissait de la surface de la terre.

Non, en ces mauvaises périodes, et personne ne pouvait nier que c'était actuellement le cas, plus rien ne comptait et seule votre angoisse vous distrayait de toute autre occupation. Le reste semblait sans importance, comme altéré et assombri par le poids des ténèbres. Hermione avait remarqué que même ses cours lui semblaient désormais inutiles et, visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas là. Oui, c'était probablement le pire, tout le monde avait l'air d'éprouver la même chose.

Les élèves de Poudlard se noyaient peu à peu dans la mélancolie. Tous, sans exception.

Enfin… Ceux qui avaient été autorisés à revenir.

Elle avait longuement étudié la question, et seul un peu plus du quart des anciens élèves étaient présents. D'ailleurs, la plupart semblaient en permanence apeurés, et se déplaçaient dans les couloirs isolés de l'école, le visage morne, sans même oser élever la voix. Cependant, les cours continuaient d'avoir lieu, tout comme les matchs de Quidditch et autre évènements habituels, et cela, bien qu'il soit flagrant que la majorité des élèves aient perdu l'envie d'être en concurrence, d'entretenir des rapports sociaux ou même d'apprendre.

Le professeur McGonagall avait beau faire tout son possible pour garder les choses cohérentes et familières, cela semblait peine perdue. Poudlard était devenu une école en carton, juste une coquille vide avec d'antiques murs autrefois considérés comme un havre de paix. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était encore et toujours que des conneries.

Nous étions le premier octobre. Hermione n'était revenue à l'école que depuis quelques semaines et il lui semblait que cela faisait déjà une éternité. Cela signifiait également que Dumbledore était mort depuis très exactement cinq mois. Non, désormais Poudlard n'était plus un lieu sûr et tout le monde en avait conscience. Les mangemorts avaient violé l'enceinte de leur école, grâce à ce petit con de Drago Malefoy, et ensuite, Rogue avait assassiné l'homme le plus brillant qu'elle ait jamais connu.

Voldemort était de retour. Bien sûr, cela faisait déjà plusieurs années maintenant, mais les conséquences désastreuses de son retour était désormais irréfutables et, au fil des jours, de plus en plus dangereuses. Évidemment qu'elle était pétrifiée. Au diable les stéréotypes sur les Gryffondor, parfois il était rationnel d'être effrayé. Et c'était son cas.

Ses deux, supposés, meilleurs amis l'avaient abandonnée ici, seule, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Oui, Harry et Ron se baladaient actuellement au travers le pays à la recherche des Horcruxes. Sans elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris le raisonnement derrière cette décision, mais il s'agissait d'une idée de Lupin. Certes, elle adorait ses amis, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'en son absence Harry déprime plusieurs fois par jour et que Ron fasse preuve de son habituelle maladresse.

Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas vraiment leur propre décision, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amertume au fond de son cœur. Au moins, eux étaient ensemble.

Elle était restée pour aider le professeur McGonagall à rendre Poudlard aussi sûr qu'avant. À en faire un refuge. Quelques autres membres de l'Ordre tels que Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas ou encore Ginny Weasley, eux, aidaient les autres professeurs. Mais même si la plus jeune des Weasley était d'une agréable compagnie, elle ne parvenait pas à combler le vide laissé par les deux garçons ; et la plupart du temps, Hermione se sentait horriblement seule.

On lui avait évidemment attribué le titre de Préfète-en-chef. Probablement pour qu'elle puisse bénéficier de sa propre chambre afin d'aider l'Ordre au meilleur de ses capacités. Ou peut-être était-ce afin de lui laisser une plus grande liberté de déplacement, comme pouvoir se rendre dans la bibliothèque en pleine nuit. Une dernière raison possible ? Elle était Hermione Granger, la tristement célèbre meilleure amie du Survivant, Harry Potter. Par ce simple titre, elle était supposée incarner un symbole d'espoir pour toutes les misérables âmes de Poudlard. Mais au fond, peu importait le pourquoi. Elle était simplement heureuse de pouvoir apporter sa pierre à l'édifice. Elle aurait juste préféré le faire aux côtés d'Harry et Ron.

Le Préfet-en-chef était Michael Corner, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi il avait été choisi. Certes, il avait été un membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il se soit spécialement entraîné pour l'Ordre. Il s'agissait là d'un sujet qu'elle aurait pu aborder avec lui, bien entendu, tout comme elle aurait pu faire un pas vers les autres élèves afin de discuter. Mais non, la seule personne à laquelle elle avait vraiment adressé la parole ces derniers jours était le professeur McGonagall. Elle était tellement occupée… tellement affligée, perdue dans son désespoir.

Son appartement de Préfète semblait tellement vide. Sans vie.

Proche de la tour de Gryffondor, il était composé de sa chambre, d'une petite cuisine, d'un espace à vivre d'une surface minuscule, d'une salle de bains ainsi que d'une seconde chambre. Vide, cette dernière aurait probablement été occupée par Harry, s'il avait été choisi comme Préfet-en-chef. En effet, Corner avait son propre dortoir au pied de la tour de Serdaigle, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Particulièrement anxieuse et furieuse après le monde entier, elle ne voulait vivre avec personne d'autre que ses amis.

Mais comme elle ne cessait de le dire, ils n'étaient pas là. Ils lui envoyaient uniquement une lettre tous les quinze jours, en prenant soin de ne jamais utiliser le même hibou et de ne pas abuser de ce mode de communication. Il ne manquerait plus que Voldemort apprenne qu'ils étaient partis à la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Alors, oui. Les temps étaient sombres. Extraordinairement sombres.

_De mauvais augure_. Cette expression tournait en boucle dans sa tête, glissant sur ses lèvres et occupant toute son attention. Minuit sonnait et, poussée par une puissante insomnie, elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque à la recherche d'informations sur les Horcruxes.

Avant même qu'elle ne le réalise, il était déjà deux heures du matin. Le château était silencieux et sa seule présence hantait les étagères de l'immense salle. Seule la faible lueur de son _Lumos_ indiquait qu'une personne se baladait au milieu de ce labyrinthe de livres. Elle se frotta les yeux, fatigués par le manque de sommeil, essayant de focaliser son attention sur les lettres désormais floues. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur.

« D'accord, » marmonna-t-elle à sa propre attention en soulignant la phrase du doigt pour ne pas se laisser déconcentrer, « officiellement, le premier sorcier ayant créé un Horcruxe était Herpo l'Infâme et il n'avait réussi qu'à… »

Hermione perdit le fil de sa lecture. Voilà déjà la troisième fois qu'elle lisait cette même phrase.

* * *

><p>— Vous êtes cinglé ! cracha-t-il en s'arrêtant net. Je ne sais vraiment pas quelle potion vous avez avalée mais il est hors de question que j'y retourne.<p>

— Je suppose que vous avez une meilleure idée ? s'enquit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, en regardant son jeune compagnon d'un air impatient.

— Est-ce que vous avez oublié ce que nous avons fait là-bas ? questionna ce dernier, en levant furieusement une main tremblante pour désigner l'école faiblement éclairée. Je serai cruellement tué dès que je poserai un pied dans cet endroit !

— Nous n'avons pas le temps de débattre, Drago, renifla l'ancien professeur en saisissant le jeune homme par le cou. J'ai fait le serment inviolable de vous protéger et il s'agit du seul endroit où vous serez en sécuri…

— Lâchez-moi ! siffla le jeune Malefoy tout en luttant contre la poigne de Rogue. Ce dernier le tirait en direction de Poudlard. Drago tenta bien de planter ses talons dans le sol et de lui faire lâcher sa robe mais rien à faire. Vous êtes un traître à votre sang, ordure ! s'exclama-t-il.

Alors qu'il avançait d'un pas rapide, à grandes enjambées, Rogue s'interrompit, réajustant sa prise sur les habits de Drago pour amener son visage juste devant lui. Inexpressif, le maître des potions ne montrait rien de ses émotions et, bien que Malefoy se sente soudainement méfiant face à l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux, il ne broncha pas. Severus Rogue était un traître à son sang. C'était un fait.

Les deux hommes se cachaient depuis déjà quelques mois, suite aux évènements de la Tour d'Astronomie. Drago n'était pas stupide, il savait que son échec ne serait pas sans conséquences mais jamais il ne les avait imaginées de cette ampleur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait sa mort.

Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas parlé à ses parents depuis ce jour-là, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu leur arriver. Il les avait abandonnés, trouvant refuge dans une cabane des Shetland avec pour seul compagnon l'homme sinistre et graisseux présentement en train de le torturer furieusement. De plus, sa tête était mise à prix. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, les deux camps voulaient sa mort. Génial.

Après leur fuite, Rogue lui avait dit qu'il était un espion… Qu'il les avait tous trahis… Et qu'il était l'un des leurs. Drago avait vomi son repas à peine digéré, repas fait de quelques restes qu'ils avaient réussi à sauver de ci de là, puis avait passé le reste de la soirée à essayer de s'échapper de leur repaire écossais.

Mais où aurait-il pu aller ?

Si Voldemort n'avait pas pour priorité de l'Avadakédavriser, il aurait divulgué cette information pour son propre bénéfice. Mais il n'avait désormais plus sa place parmi les Mangemorts, ce qui ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix que cette foutue solution : suivre ce traître à son sang bien qu'il l'ait averti qu'il ne pourrait pas le protéger longtemps encore.

Pauvre con.

Et maintenant, il l'avait carrément emmené à Poudlard.

Drago avait bien essayé de poser des questions sur l'étendue de l'implication de Rogue dans l'Ordre, mais ce bâtard lui en avait, de manière caractéristique, dit le strict minimum. Le jeune Malefoy s'était alors demandé si la folie n'avait finalement pas rattrapé le vieil homme, car toute cette histoire d'espionnage n'était peut-être rien de plus que les élucubrations d'un homme qui perdait l'esprit. Il avait bien tué Dumbledore après tout. Mais pourquoi l'amenait-il à Poudlard s'il ne possédait pas une monnaie d'échange avec McGonagall et l'Ordre ?

Toutes ces questions et cette anxiété martelaient ses tempes, se répercutant tels des échos et des souvenirs à ses oreilles. Pauvre de lui, il n'avait aucune réponse. Aucune promesse. Rien. Rien d'autre qu'un douloureux pot pourri bouillonnant lui rappelant qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi tout était devenu si compliqué.

Cinq mois, dans cet abri bancal sur une île déserte des Shetland, avec pour seule compagnie un troupeau de moutons brisant le silence, l'avait laissé un petit peu plus… qu'irrité. Bien sûr, savoir que le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps avait envoyé tous ses partisans à votre recherche n'aidait pas vraiment.

Quelle semaine nulle. Quel mois pourri. Quelle année de merde !

— J'essaie de vous protéger, Drago, aboya l'homme taciturne, raffermissant sa prise sur les vêtements de son protégé. C'est le seul endroit où vous serez à l'abri et…

— Je ne serai pas à l'abri ici, grogna le jeune homme blond, retroussant ses lèvres dans un geste de dégout. Je suis leur putain d'ennemi…

— Désormais, vous êtes un ennemi pour les deux camp, remarqua Rogue en continuant de marcher vers Poudlard et tirant brusquement l'hériter Malefoy dans son sillage. Mais ce camp-ci est celui qui est le moins susceptible de vous tuer. Le professeur McGonagall a déjà accepté.

— Stupide vache, beugla Drago, ce qui lui valu un autre coup sec. Donc je suis sur le point de confier ma vie à cette folle mégère ?

— Vous n'avez pas le choix.

Résigné, le jeune Serpentard stoppa ses protestations.

* * *

><p>Elle frissonna.<p>

L'automne avait glissé sur le château bien trop rapidement, dispersant à présent quelques bouffées d'air frais au creux de son cou. Son souffle quittait sa bouche en petits nuages de brume soyeuse et elle emmitoufla ses doigts dans l'étoffe des manches de son pull afin de les protéger du froid.

Hermione sursauta en entendant la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir et des pas traînants s'approcher. Après avoir attrapé sa baguette, elle interrompit silencieusement le charme de _Lumos,_ écouta attentivement les bruits de pas sourds cognant le parquet puis tenta de rendre sa respiration aussi silencieuse que possible, tout en essayant de se lever de son siège sans faire le moindre bruit.

Une fois debout, elle chercha à apercevoir un quelconque mouvement au travers des étagères de livres, mais les ombres tout autour d'elle formaient une masse d'un noir impénétrable. Elle décida donc de se concentrer sur les sons. Il lui semblait que l'intrus s'attardait auprès de la porte, s'avançant à pas lent dans la bibliothèque. Hermione renforça sa prise sur sa baguette.

— Miss Granger ? l'appela une voix familière ; un soulagement l'envahit alors qu'elle relâchait toute la tension de ses épaules. Êtes-vous ici ?

— _Lumos_, soupira la sorcière en s'approchant de la source de la voix. Je suis ici, professeur Slughorn.

— Oh, vous êtes là, sourit nerveusement l'homme en la voyant. Voilà un bon moment que nous vous cherchons partout, vous savez. Vous ne devriez vraiment pas être hors de votre dortoir aussi tard, même Préfète-en-chef.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? interrogea-t-elle en ignorant sa remarque.

— Le professeur McGonagall voudrait vous parler, déclara-t-il simplement en l'accompagnant hors de la bibliothèque. Elle est dans son bureau.

— Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, demanda-t-elle de nouveau, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

Pour quelle raison McGonagall pourrait bien avoir besoin d'elle à deux heures du matin.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, Miss Granger, admit-il dans un haussement d'épaules, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit grave, sinon nous, professeurs, en aurions été informés.

— J'imagine, oui, acquiesça la jeune femme d'un air absent, rangeant distraitement sa baguette dans sa poche. Cela me semble juste… un peu surprenant.

— Effectivement. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à son bureau, proposa-t-il d'une voix fatiguée. Est-ce que vous souhaitez que je vous attende devant afin d'être sûr que vous rentriez saine et sauve à votre dortoir ?

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit-elle en rejetant l'offre d'un petit mouvement de tête. Mon dortoir est à seulement quelques minutes du bureau du professeur McGonagall, et vous semblez vraiment très fatigué, monsieur.

— J'ai été réveillé plutôt brutalement, avoua l'homme en étouffant un bâillement dans sa main. Mais vous, vous étiez encore à la bibliothèque… Dormez-vous correctement, Miss Granger ?

— Assez bien, mentit-elle.

— Puis-je vous recommander la potion de Sommeil, suggéra-t-il avec un regard significatif. Je peux vous en préparer pour demain si vous le souhaitez.

— Non, merci, répondit-elle dans un faible sourire. J'ai quelques somnifères moldus que je peux prendre si besoin est, mais je vais bien, professeur. Vraiment.

— Si vous le dites, Miss Granger, céda-t-il en s'arrêtant devant le passage menant au bureau de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Je vais vous laisser ici alors.

— Merci, professeur Slughorn, acquiesça-t-elle poliment, attendant que le sorcier disparaisse au coin du couloir pour murmurer le mot de passe : _Chat Tigré_.

* * *

><p>Drago était assis sur une imposante chaise, grinçant des dents et jouant avec sa langue. Devant lui, ses deux anciens professeurs étaient en train de se chamailler, et il lui était nécessaire de garder tout son sang-froid pour ne pas leur hurler dessus. Si le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas tenu sa baguette de façon défensive, il les aurait sans aucun doute déjà ensorcelés, ou leur aurait au moins lancé un sortilège de Mutisme afin de ne plus entendre leurs voix agressives.<p>

— J'ai accepté de vous rencontrer, Severus, disait la sorcière d'une voix dure, mais je n'ai jamais promis que je l'autoriserai à rester ici.

— Il ne peut aller nulle part ailleurs, déclara calmement Rogue en tournant les yeux vers Drago un court instant. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres le trouve, il le tuera, Minerva.

— Et vous voudriez que je mette le reste de mes élèves en danger pour lui ? répliqua-t-elle, d'un fort accent écossais rappelant à Drago son ignoble séjour dans le nord ; encore et toujours caché.

— Vous protégez les élèves, dit le sorcier, morose. Or il a besoin de protection plus que n'importe lequ…

— Ce garçon est responsable de l'attaque de Poudlard, cria-t-elle, pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui. Ce garçon…

— Est un enfant, l'interrompit Rogue, ignorant le grognement offensé de l'adolescent silencieux. Il a pris un mauvais chemin, Minerva.

Les yeux de Drago sortirent de leurs orbites à ses mots, et il analysa l'homme en qui il avait autrefois eu confiance avec scepticisme. Cela avait quelque chose d'étrange et de dégradant d'être défendu par quelqu'un, qu'aujourd'hui, il méprisait.

— Il avait conscience de ce qu'il faisait, répondit calmement la directrice en conservant un ton prudent. Et s'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide et lâche les choses auraient été différentes et…

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait encore une menace, raisonna son ancien collègue. Vous savez bien qu'Albus…

— Vous n'oseriez tout de même pas me corrompre en faisant allusion à Dumbledore ! l'avertit-elle, sa voix gagnant un décibel agressant ses propres oreilles. Ne vous avisez pas à faire ceci, Severus !

— Vous savez que j'ai raison, répondit subtilement ce dernier. Vous savez à quel point il était déterminé à empêcher Drago de suivre… cette voie.

Le jeune Malefoy sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. D'inéluctables questions inondaient trop rapidement son cerveau et il inspira profondément. Le vieux lourdaud s'était intéressé à lui ? Il avait voulu l'éloigner du mauvais chemin ? Et Rogue le savait ? À chaque nouveau secret son cerveau s'esquintait un peu plus.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Je vous ai dit de garder votre bouche fermée, l'avertit Rogue d'une voix traînante sans même le regarder. Minerva, vous savez qu'Albus l'aurait laissé rester ici.

— Eh bien, soupira-t-elle, se massant le front de sa main plissée par les années passées. La bienveillance d'Albus pourrait très bien être considérée comme ce qui a provoqué sa chute, aux côtés de son désir de voir le bien en chacun.

Rogue émit un petit son pour exprimer son accord.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, murmura-t-il doucement, je n'ai pas le temps. Il a besoin d'un endroit loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La vieille sorcière serra les lèvres, étudiant de son regard avisé le jeune homme présent dans la pièce. Drago avait essayé de suivre toute la conversation, mais s'était surpris à fixer le sol, les paupières lourdes de fatigue. Il n'avait pas été capable de s'accorder une nuit de sommeil décente depuis cette nuit du premier juin, quatre jours avant son dix-septième anniversaire. Peut-être à cause du froid qui s'était glissé par les fissures des murs de leur cachette, ou à cause des affres douloureuses de la faim dont il souffrait depuis cinq mois, ou peut-être même à cause des fragiles vestiges de sa conscience.

Le sommeil était un luxe désormais oublié, comme manger un repas décent. Et dormir dans un lit. Ou prendre une douche. Même la notion de chaleur humaine n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir.

— Très bien, murmura finalement McGonagall, se tenant la tête tout en parlant. Il peut rester. Mais sous certaines conditions, Mr Malefoy, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Et si vous en brisez ne serait-ce qu'une seule, vous serez alors seul contre tous.

Drago leva lentement les yeux, fixant la femme d'un regard mi-inquiet, mi-agacé. Qui était-elle pour fixer une liste de règles ? Comme si elle lui faisait une faveur. Il ne voulait pas être ici, lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa putain d'aide. Elle ne pouvait pas le…

— Votre baguette magique, Mr Malefoy, exigea-t-elle calmement en tendant le bras.

Il ricana.

— Que dalle, marmonna-t-il froidement avant de sentir quelque chose bouger sur le côté, et d'observer, les yeux furieux, sa baguette s'envoler de sa poche pour finalement atterrir dans la paume de main de la nouvelle directrice.

— Vous ne serez pas autorisé à assister aux cours avec le reste des élèves, lui dit-elle d'un ton tranchant. Je pense que les raisons de cette décision sont suffisamment évidentes. Vous devrez rester caché. De toute façon, je suis sûre que vous ne seriez pas le bienvenu parmi les autres élèves. Le jeune homme roula des yeux ; il haïssait les gens qui trouvaient nécessaire de déclarer l'évidence même. Vous ne quitterez en aucun cas le dortoir qui vous sera attribué, continua-t-elle de sa voix dure, ses lèvres pincées avec stress. Si vous posez un pied hors de Poudlard sans ma permission, vous ne serez plus autorisé à revenir. Plus jamais.

Drago se frotta le menton et toisa Rogue qui l'étudiait de cette impatiente et familière expression. Il voulait leur dire à tous les deux d'aller se faire foutre, de s'occuper de leurs affaires, mais il savait que cette offre n'était pas une option. Il se rappela de nouveau qu'il n'avait aucun endroit où aller. Il en était donc là. Un autre endroit qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de quitter. Une autre prison drainant peu à peu sa santé mentale. Que Merlin l'aide à sauver sa raison.

— Il restera ici ? questionna Rogue, brisant le silence. Avec vous ?

— J'ai bien trop à faire de mon côté pour jouer les chaperons, Severus, expliqua la sorcière d'un ton sec. J'ai quelqu'un en tête qui pourrait garder un œil sur lui.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

— Slughorn, devina-t-il. Ou un autre membre du corps enseignant.

— Vous savez bien qu'ils n'ont pas le temps pour ça, répondit-elle les sourcils arqués. Compte tenu des circonstances, Severus, il n'y a qu'une poignée de gens en qui je fais pleinement confiance. Alors si vous souhaitez que la présence de Mr Malefoy reste un secret, il devra vivre avec Miss Granger.

— Cette putain de Sang-de-Bourbe, commença le jeune homme la bouche sèche alors que ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites.

— Vous feriez mieux de surveiller votre langage, Mr Malefoy, le menaça-t-elle de son habituel ton sévère. Je pense que j'ai été suffisamment claire sur les conditions de votre…

— Vous pensez que m'enfermer dans une pièce avec elle me gardera en sécurité, interrogea-t-il, incrédule. S'il y a bien une personne, autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui souhaite ma mort c'est bien cette Sang-de-Bour…

— Vous allez arrêter d'utiliser ce mot, le réprimanda de nouveau la sorcière d'un doigt accusateur. Je suis certaine que Miss Granger est capable de traiter cette… affaire avec maturité.

Drago lâcha un rire sans humour dans un glapissement et secoua la tête.

— Vous avez perdu la tête ?

— Apparemment oui, acquiesça-t-elle, mais si j'étais vous, je ne m'inciterais pas moi-même à reconsidérer cet arrangement.

Plissant les yeux, il se tourna vers Rogue une expression de pur dégoût sur le visage.

— C'est ça votre idée de protection ? cracha-t-il. Me remettre aux mains de cette bande de nazes ?

— Assez ! le fit froidement taire l'ancien professeur de potion tout en fixant le professeur McGonagall d'une curieuse expression. Êtes-vous certaine que Miss Granger soit la meilleure option, Minerva ?

— C'est la seule option, déclara-t-elle fermement. C'est la seule élève en qui j'ai totalement confiance.

— Mais l'un des professeurs serait sûrement plus approprié.

— Les professeurs ont suffisamment de tracas avec les autres élèves, dit la directrice dans un sursaut d'impatience. Miss Granger est parfaitement en mesure de gérer ceci, et il se trouve qu'elle a une chambre en trop dans ses quartiers.

— C'est une blague, ronchonna Drago, fronçant le nez de dédain. Je refuse de rester avec cette…

— Je vous ai déjà dit de vous taire, l'interrompit Rogue, d'un air méprisant, en le frappant derrière la tête d'un coup bien placé.

— Vous ferez ce que l'on vous dit, Mr Malefoy, l'avertit la sorcière avec raideur. Vous n'aurez qu'une seule proposition d'aide de notre part, sinon, vous vous débrouillerez par vos propres moyens.

Il ressentait au fond de sa gorge, caressant ses amygdales, une envie pressante de provoquer la sorcière ; mais il était trop fatigué. Poudlard était bien plus chaud que leur cabane, et la chaleur avait un effet sédatif sur lui. De plus, le confortable coussin de son fauteuil semblait l'inviter à se relaxer, peu importe à quel point il avait tenté de l'ignorer. Enfin, l'odeur de nourriture présente dans l'air faisait bien trop envie à son estomac vide.

— Votre silence signifie-t-il que vous acceptez notre offre ?

_Offre_. Il renifla. Ce n'était pas une offre qu'elle lui faisait, et les trois sorciers présents dans la pièce le savaient bien. C'était un ultimatum. Rester avec l'ennemi, ou risquer la mort. Seulement son envie de vivre était supérieure à sa fierté. Très bien, il resterait avec eux, les laissant le nourrir et lui fournir un toit sur la tête. Ses parents le rechercheraient, et peut-être que son père parviendrait à convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres que sa… mésaventure était une erreur négligeable. Peut-être.

— Il accepte, répondit Rogue en son nom, observant son ancien élève d'un regard sévère et le défiant d'oser protester.

— Alors soit, soupira McGonagall, l'air d'avoir négocié avec le diable en personne. Avez-vous des affaires personnelles ?

Ses yeux descendirent de nouveau sur ses genoux. La réponse était non. Non, il n'avait pas une simple petite chose à lui. Rien d'autre que ces vêtements abimés et de multiples fois recurvités qu'il portait depuis cette nuit là, et un ensemble de robes que Rogue lui avait donné. Il était désormais dépouillé de toutes ces preuves de richesses, symboles représentant son infâme héritage ; et il détestait ça.

— Non, déclara-t-il rapidement, les yeux voilés.

— D'accord, je demanderai aux elfes de maison de vous apporter quelques affaires, lui dit-elle, la voix pas plus douce qu'avant. Je les enverrai chez Miss Granger, dans la journée de demain.

— Et Miss Granger a accepté cet arrangement ? demanda l'ancien sorcier d'un ton sceptique.

— Pas encore.

Les sourcils d'un blond doré de Drago se relevèrent sur son front couleur albâtre. Pas encore ? Cette femme creusait sa tombe plus rapidement que Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Tout en laissant traîner ses doigts tremblants d'anxiété sur les vieilles pierres du château, Hermione avançait doucement dans l'escalier. De sa seconde main, elle serrait sa baguette incandescente pour lui indiquer le chemin. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi McGonagall l'avait convoquée à cette heure de la nuit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison possible.<p>

De mauvaises nouvelles.

Quelqu'un était mort ou blessé. Peut-être que les plans d'Harry et Ron avaient été découverts. Ou l'école était la cible d'une nouvelle menace. À moins que Voldemort n'ait découvert le Quartier général de l'Ordre.

Elle aurait pu imaginer des centaines de possibilités, toutes plus mauvaises les unes que les autres.

Elle regrettait son optimisme, souhaitant qu'il n'ait pas été noyé dans les sombres souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Cette réminiscence de tristes pensées disparut au son de la voix de McGonagall résonnant dans la cage d'escalier ; et juste lorsque l'écho s'atténua, une seconde voix prit le relai. Une voix d'homme.

Sa prise sur sa baguette se resserra, et elle accéléra le rythme de sa marche, le claquement de ses pas devenant de plus en plus fort au milieu des autres bruits. Elle ne pouvait discerner aucun mot spécifique, mais, en revanche, une troisième voix semblait s'être ajoutée aux deux premières, vibrant le long des murs. Alors qu'Hermione effectuait un mouvement du poignet et qu'elle murmurait le mot de passe, la porte blindée s'ouvrit bruyamment. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et s'éclairèrent de fureur lorsqu'elle comprit la scène qu'elle venait d'interrompre.

Rogue. Ici. À Poudlard.

Elle ne remarqua même pas Malefoy.

Trois têtes se tournèrent vivement pour la regarder, mais elle n'en voyait qu'une seule. Lui. L'homme qui avait tué le plus grand sorcier qu'elle ait jamais connu. Elle sentit un feu brûlant s'allumer dans son cœur.

— Vous ! souffla-t-elle hors d'haleine, ses traits s'étirant un instant sous le choc avant de se froisser de colère. Elle tenait fermement sa baguette au bout de son bras, avec un petit tremblement du coude, et ses yeux d'un brun d'écorce étaient rétrécis en deux fentes dangereuses.

« _Impedimenta !_ ».

Rogue bloqua aisément son sort, ce qui accentua sa colère. Le sang de la sorcière pulsait à ses tempes, signe irréfutable de sa colère, étouffant ainsi la voix de McGonagall qui lui demandait de se calmer. Sa magie crépitait au bout de ses doigts, prête à se venger. Hermione lui envoya un _Stupéfix_, mais à nouveau, il dévia le sort.

Drago observait silencieusement le duel de ses yeux calculateurs se demandant pourquoi Rogue y participait de son plein gré. Un rapide maléfice du Saucisson aurait sûrement raison de cette fouineuse de Sang-de-Bourbe, la remettant à la place qui était sienne. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué, ne détachant pas ses yeux de l'autre sorcier. Il parierait son héritage que le repérer, lui, n'apaiserait pas vraiment la petite crise de rage qu'elle était en train de faire.

Rogue dévisagea froidement la jeune fille et lui envoya un sort de Désarmement informulé, décidant qu'il était temps d'arrêter ces enfantillages avant que cela ne devienne incontrôlable. Mais, devant l'absence d'effet de son sort, il haussa les sourcils, puis vacilla lorsqu'elle envoya un nouveau sort dans ses jambes. Elle s'était entraînée. Où avait-elle bien pu apprendre le charme du Bouclier informulé ?

— Ça suffit ! tenta d'intervenir McGonagall, alors qu'Hermione ne posait les yeux qu'un petit instant sur elle. Miss Granger, calmez-vous, et laissez-moi vous expliqu…

La jeune femme ne cilla pas, et lui coupa la parole.

— _Confrin_…

Sa baguette magique s'échappa de sa main et d'un air de confusion et de trahison elle fixa durement la directrice de l'école. Des cordes ensorcelées s'enroulaient autour d'elle, limitant ses mouvements. Des larmes de frustration coulèrent de ses yeux, glissant sur ses joues. La sorcière d'un certain âge lui accorda un regard d'excuse avant de remuer de nouveau sa baguette, et Hermione sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Repoussée en arrière, elle effectua un magistral vol plané dans une petite pièce accolée.

La porte se referma sur elle dans un bruit étouffé et elle se retrouva, abasourdie, dans une obscurité glacée pendant quelques instants. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle se mit à crier encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa gorge se dessèche. Pourquoi le professeur McGonagall faisait-elle cela ? Elle s'étouffa dans un sanglot indigné avant de ravaler le cri de rage coincé dans sa gorge.

Par Merlin, que se passait-il ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, Drago retomba sur sa chaise en levant les yeux au ciel. Il observa le couple de professeurs qui partageaient un regard sceptique et résista à l'envie de secouer la tête ou de rire devant leur stupidité. Comment pouvaient-ils honnêtement être surpris de sa réaction ? Il était vraiment entouré de couillons.

— Super, commenta-t-il d'une profonde voix rauque toujours accompagnée d'un excédant de sarcasme. Ça commence bien.

* * *

><p><span>Note du traducteur :<span> Alors ? Ca vaut le coup que je continue ? :)


End file.
